


Like That

by sunsets



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsets/pseuds/sunsets
Summary: “Wow! Saihara-chan is in love with me? How embarrassing!”---In which one Oma Kokichi comes to terms with the fact that his crush likes him back.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 276





	Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [vidinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidinos) for basically being my beta!

“Wow! Saihara-chan is in love with me? How embarrassing!”

That was the last thing Oma had said before he took off down the hallway, leaving a flummoxed Saihara in his wake. That probably definitely wasn’t a good idea; his heart is currently a jackhammer in his chest, and he can feel the guilt and anxiety creeping into every step he takes, slowing him down as if he was trapped in tar. 

But was it his fault? Never in a million years did he expect Saihara Shuichi to ever like him back. The guy had the nerve to just waltz up to him in the middle of the hallway, looking all cute and flustered, and tell him that he’s in love with him?! Oma, like any sane person (or as sane as you can get, what with being trapped in a killing game with a bunch of weirdos and maniacal sentient teddy bears and all), had obviously thought it was a prank. He would know, since he is the greatest prankster in the entire world. It says so on his résumé. 

Sweat is beading on his forehead by the time he makes it safely back to his dorm room. Locking the door shut, he presses his back to it as he slowly sinks down onto the floor. That was a close one, he thinks to himself. The last thing he needed was for Saihara to find out that he’s had feelings for him the entire time like a lovesick moron; that Saihara is the only person he ever thinks about, constantly in his thoughts all day and all night. It took all Oma has not to fly into his arms and kiss him silly the moment he had confessed to him, so what else was he supposed to do?

It’s a killing game they’re in, after all. Falling in love during a killing game is a stupid idea. It’s a guaranteed disaster. Rejecting Saihara was for his own good.

...Then why does he feel like complete shit? 

Oma wraps his arms around his knees and rests his head on them, looking utterly miserable while doing so. He looks across his room to his whiteboard; his eyes immediately reaching for the photograph of Saihara he had pinned to it, along with the “Trustworthy?” scrawled underneath. 

Photograph Saihara only stares back vacantly, but Oma swears the asshole is laughing at him; he always knew too much.

Shutting his eyes, Oma tries his hardest not to think about the expression on Saihara’s face that he saw for a split-second, just before he hightailed it out of there. That horrible look of hurt and dejection that Oma never wanted to see on Saihara, and absolutely hates himself for being the cause of it.

Before he gets a chance to wallow in his self-inflicted misery any further, there is a soft knock on the door.

“Oma-kun? I know you’re there. Can we talk, please?” 

Damn it. Of course he would follow him back to his room. Saihara sounds so earnest that there’s no way Oma could refuse him. Well, he could; but there’s no way he can keep running away from him. After all, they are trapped together in the same hell-school; it’s only a matter of time before Saihara figures out where all of his favourite hiding places are. Usually Oma would love a chase, even if he does end up getting caught, but for the first time ever he feels like he’s too tired for it. It’s all Saihara’s fault for confessing to him, it’s completely thrown him off his game.

Oma stands up, smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothes and gathering a semblance of composure before turning to face the door. His whole life has been him putting on a show, so pretending that everything is fine and dandy should be no big deal for him, right? It’s just business as usual, right?

Right?

He takes a moment to breathe in deeply. He’s not nervous or anything, it’s just that breathing exercises are good for you and he’s trying to do them more often, that’s all.

His hands are definitely not shaking as he unlocks and opens the door. 

Saihara is standing there, as to be expected. Still looking cute and flustered, Oma notes mentally. But when does he ever not look cute and flustered? He seems surprised that Oma opened the door after asking only once; he was probably expecting him to put up more of a resistance, which is fair enough. His eyes are wide and alert, concern and worry swirling in the gold-grey colour of them. Even after what Oma has put him through, he’s worried about him. Who does this guy think he is?

If Oma didn’t already regret his decision to open the door, the words that come out of Saihara’s mouth definitely make him do.

“Oma-kun! Are you okay? You left so suddenly and I was worried if I had done something wrong.”

God. Just shut up already. Where does he get off being so kind and considerate all the time?

“Everything is just peachy, Saihara-chan! You don’t have to worry about little ol’ me!” Oma plasters on a smile, but it comes out more as a grimace. He’s still holding the door open. If it all goes to shit, he can just slam the door in Saihara’s face. It’s always important for an evil genius such as himself to have a back-up plan, after all.

“It… it didn’t look like it,” Saihara mumbles, looking to the side and bringing a hand to his chin in that adorable gesture he always does when he thinks something is amiss. 

Oma’s grip on the doorknob tightens.

“Well Saihara-chan if you must know, I didn’t appreciate being confessed to like that! Way to put me on the spot like that, it wasn’t nice of you at all!” A half-lie. While it was true that Oma had been taken aback by the confession, he certainly didn’t hate it at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. 

Saihara looks so forlorn and he hates it. Oma should be relieved that he didn’t read too much into his lie, but he’s not. Why does he have to be a such a good-for-nothing liar who just brings misery to the person he loves the most?

“Oh… I see… I’m sorry that I did that to you Oma-kun. I should’ve thought about how you’d feel. I hope you can forgive me.” 

Only Saihara Shuichi wouldn’t hesitate to apologise when he didn’t even do anything wrong. Oma can’t stand him. Saihara is really testing him today, isn’t he?

Well, two can play at this game. It’s time for Oma to give him a little test of his own.

“Well… if you want my forgiveness, there is one thing you can do…” Oma trails off, examining his fingernails on the hand that’s not gripping the doorknob like a vice, trying his best to feign disinterest. In reality, his heart has resumed its previous jackhammer rhythm; if it keeps it up, it’ll drill a hole through his chest and finally kill him. Just what he deserves.

“W-What really? What can I do?” There’s a spark of hope in Saihara’s eyes, polishing the dull gold into something new; something brighter. His previously subdued demeanour has vanished as if Oma had flipped a switch. It makes Oma’s heart ache in a good way.

“Hmm…” 

That is a good question, Oma thinks. What can Saihara do to make it up to him? He takes a moment to think; lifting his head up to the side and tapping a finger on his cheek, too deep in thought to notice the fond smile Saihara is giving him.

An idea eventually comes to mind; it hits him a little bit too quickly for him to stop himself. 

Oma grins like a shark would before devouring its prey.

“Confess to me again!”

There were many things Saihara Shuichi had been expecting Oma Kokichi to say, and this was definitely not one of them. He had been expecting that Oma would ask him to be his personal footstool for a week, or for him to replace Momota-kun’s hair gel with that unidentifiable goop that sometimes leaks out of the taps in the boy’s bathroom. Those options were some of the more likely, believable ones that his highly-logical detective-brain had deduced.

Clearly, his powers of deduction have failed him yet again.

He can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“W-What?!”

“You heard me! Confess to me again, and then maybe I’ll forgive you!”

Oma Kokichi is the only person in the entire world who is dastardly enough to throw him a curveball like this. The boy is the human manifestation of a riddle wrapped in mystery inside an enigma, and Saihara belatedly realises that he is a fool to have expected otherwise. He feels like this entire situation has aged him another ten years. 

Oma really will be the death of him. 

Unsurprisingly, Saihara is actually fine with that.

“But… but you just said that you hated it when I confessed to you?” Saihara looks genuinely confused, and Oma can’t help but giggle. 

“Silly Saihara-chan! If you paid attention, I said that I didn’t appreciate you confessing to me _like that_! I wanted it to be something extra special. Not some lame, boring confession in the middle of a stinky hallway!”

Saihara does not know how to process that. His face circles through a myriad of expressions, ranging from confused to shocked to affronted, before finally settling on a look of hesitant determination. 

“R-Right. If that’s what you want, I’ll… I’ll confess to you again.”

This time it’s Oma that’s caught by surprise, the smile wiped completely off his face, having just lost his kill at the last second. He wasn’t expecting Saihara to agree _that_ easily, if at all. Boo. He was hoping to poke and prod him a bit longer; partially to see what other cute faces he makes, but mostly because Oma is bad at everything to do with love and was hoping to scare Saihara off before the detective could see him truly fall apart. Giving in so soon isn’t any fun at all. 

What is that sense of lightness he’s feeling? Is that relief for being given a second chance? Nope. Definitely not. No sirree! 

Meanwhile, blissfully ignorant of the fact that the boy in front of him is having a crisis, Saihara pauses to think. As the gears in his head turn, a small smile begins to form on his lips, bordering on becoming something more dangerous.

Uh oh.

“Well Oma-kun, how would you like me to confess to you?”

Saihara suddenly takes a bold step forward; the uncharacteristic action along with his words jolting Oma out of his thoughts, enough for him to take a startled step backwards into his room.

“Oh! Well… uh…” 

Oma didn’t think about what he’d do at this point. Shit.

“You said you didn’t like the way I confessed to you, right? So how do you want me to confess to you, Oma-kun?”

Saihara is brandishing the question at him like a weapon; sharp and precise and aimed directly at Oma’s gullet. And it is entirely Oma’s own fault for handing it to him in the first place.

The boy in question feels heat rising to his cheeks.

“I… um…”

He takes another step backwards, legs involuntary shaking as Saihara continues to zone in on him, now fully in the room and having shut the door behind him. 

Saihara’s face is stoic, unreadable aside from the spark in his eyes now having ignited an uncontrollable blaze. Oma can feel it engulfing him whole.

Who’s the shark now?

“What if I told you that you have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen? That I feel like I’m losing myself in them whenever I look in them.”

Um.

“W-What?” 

“Or that you have the cutest nose, and that I have to restrain myself from kissing it whenever you talk to me.” 

Oma is not used to getting praise from someone who isn’t himself. He tilts his head away before Saihara can see how red his face is really becoming.

“You said you didn’t like me confessing to you in the hallway, right? What if I took you on a date to the gardens? And I confess to you that you are more beautiful than any of the flowers there?”

Oma's blood runs cold. He will never admit that he has fantasised about that exact scenario before. He will take it to the grave.

Saihara continues, his resolve strengthening.

“Or maybe that whenever I look at you, it feels like nothing else matters to me. Not even if I get to leave this school alive.”

Now _that_ makes him snap his head to directly look into Saihara’s eyes. He's not being serious, is he? The fire in his eyes has settled into something calmer, soothing but still warm. There is not a single trace of mirth or irony present. It makes Oma panic.

“Y-You--”

“Oh! What if I told you that the sound of your laugh makes my heart sing? That any day that goes by without hearing your laugh is a day wasted?”

“You… don’t know what you’re talking about,” Oma manages to get out, if only barely.

He doesn’t know how it happened, but Saihara has cornered him in his own room; his back is pressed flat against the far wall with Saihara’s stupidly tall figure pinning him in place. He must’ve learnt from the first time to not allow Oma to escape.

“But I do, Oma-kun.” 

He says it with such conviction that it makes Oma’s heart almost stop beating altogether. When Saihara had confessed previously in the hallway, he was a stammering and stuttering mess. Where did this confidence come from? Had Oma’s antics really push him this far?

Saihara is looming over him, blocking out everything else from his vision so that Oma has no choice but to look at him. Damn the height difference. Oma usually isn’t insecure about his height; his domineering personality more than makes up for what he lacks physically. But right now, he really hates how Saihara is reminding him of just how small he actually is. 

If anyone could remind him of who he actually is, it’s Saihara Shuichi.

Defiant as always, Oma refuses to give in and forces himself to look down at the floor, letting the soft tendrils of his hair cover his face. If he wanted to, he could kick Saihara in the nuts and make his escape. There’s nothing stopping him; he’s not being restrained in any way, and it’s not like he owes Saihara anything. But he can’t bring himself to for some reason. Maybe it’s the way Saihara’s gaze is boring into his entire being, keeping him trapped in place. Maybe he’s just tired of running away from everything good in his life.

Maybe he just wants to enjoy being in love, and being loved in return. 

Saihara has been taking him by surprise today, but Oma still wasn’t prepared for a pair of smooth, cool hands cupping his face. The light touch is a relief for his over-heated skin. 

Even his damn hands are so much bigger than his own. 

The owner of said hands gently lifts Oma’s head, so that Oma really has no choice but to look at him. 

Saihara is smiling at him; genuine and warm and eyes brimming with love and adoration, all of it threatening to spill over and drown them both.

“I love you, Oma Kokichi.”

This time, Oma doesn’t hold himself back. Squeezing his eyes shut, his hands shoot up to grab fistfuls of Saihara’s jacket, pulling him down to crash their lips together in what has to be the world’s most uncomfortable first kiss. Saihara lets out a mumbled yelp, clearly not having expected Oma to be so forceful. Good. 

With a little bit of adjusting, they’re kissing languidly, Saihara pressing Oma flush against the wall and closing whatever distance there was between their bodies. Oma has never been so close to another person before, the warmth from the contact making him feel giddy all over. It’s then he realises that he’s missed out on a lot, and he never wants to ever again. Oma’s hands move to Saihara’s back, his fingers clawing at the fabric there, threatening to tear at the seams. 

Saihara is still delicately holding his face as if he’s made of porcelain, like he’s worried that the slightest pressure would break Oma. What he doesn’t know is that he’s already broken Oma completely, and that Oma has never felt so whole and put-together in his life.

Oma is struggling to keep standing on his tip-toes to fully meet Saihara’s mouth. But luckily for him, Saihara has caught onto this and removes his hands from Oma’s face to wrap his arms around his waist, hoisting him up against the wall, all the while continuing to kiss him. Wow, he sure is good at multitasking. He should consider becoming the Super High School Level Multitasker instead.

Now that they’re comfortably at level with each other, their mouths slot more easily together, allowing for the kiss to deepen. Oma’s hands have migrated their way to Saihara’s hair, idly threading his fingers through the strands of dark teal. He’s toying with the idea of yanking on it, but he decides to save that for next time. Right now, he just wants to savour the moment as it is.

As much as they’re enjoying this, eventually all good things must come to an end. Or in their case; they need to breathe before their lungs collapse.

Parting slowly, Oma and Saihara gaze at each other through half lidded eyes, both their lips reddened and sore and lightly panting from the exertion.

The spell is broken, and Saihara’s eyes widen in shock as the realisation of what had just transpired hits him like he had just walked in front of a hot pink Cadillac doing 130mph on a freeway.

Without warning, he lets go of his grip around Oma’s waist, causing the latter to scramble for purchase before falling unceremoniously onto the floor.

“Hey! What’s the big idea?!”

Saihara blushes.

“I’m… I’m so sorry Oma-kun!”

Ah. His cute and flustered Saihara has returned. 

Oma only looks mildly annoyed as Saihara extends a hand out to help him off the floor. 

“Pull a stunt like that again and I’ll get my subordinates to wring you dry!” Oma exclaims as he lets Saihara pull him up. He doesn’t let go of his hand. 

“You did say you wanted something extra special.” 

Now it’s Oma’s turn to blush, having gone silent and averting his gaze to their still joined hands.

“Was that your way of making it up to me, after you rejected me the first time?” Saihara continues.

Oma breaks his silence. “You’re the detective here, you figure it out!” 

A confirmation if there ever was one. Saihara smiles.

Now that he knows the truth, Saihara uses the hand holding Oma’s to tug him into an embrace. He’s a bit worried that Oma has gone stiff in his arms, but it dissipates as he feels him return the hug. 

“You know… I’ve confessed to you a lot today, but you haven’t told me you love me back even once,” Saihara says as he rests his cheek on the top of Oma’s head.

“I know. That’s because I don’t!” Oma replies as he buries himself further into Saihara’s chest.

Saihara is definitely not buying that.

“…That’s a lie, isn’t it?”

Oma smiles at that, happy and content and allowing to lose himself in Saihara’s arms.

“Hehehe… maybe…”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was my first foray into fluff combined with comedy and angst. Not sure if it was successful but at least I tried. Thanks for reading!


End file.
